Truths of a Craver
by Yellowfur
Summary: You just don't understand... no one does. [Twenty Truths stlye oneshot, Sylarcentric. Part angst, part humor.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. Believe it.**

**This is my first Heroes fic. It's for Sylar, because I think he's awesome and I wanted to show what I think is in his mind. This is a "Twenty Truths" style oneshot that combines angst and humor as I usually do. Oh, and sorry for the last one, I couldn't resist temptation.**

* * *

1. Sylar is beginning to really dislike that screeching noise of heads being sawed open. It's especially unpleasant with the super hearing now. 

2. Sylar's first real girlfriend broke up with him after two years in high school. They had plans for when they out of school. He was happy. He thought _she_ was. Until she basically told him "it's not me, it's you"… he wasn't sporty enough to be a jock, he wasn't smart enough to be a nerd, he wasn't considered handsome and popular enough to be part of the in-crowd, and wasn't ugly or uncool enough to be considered part of the complete losers.

Long story short… he just wasn't _special_ enough for her.

3. You'd never guess it, but Sylar LOVES pudding. All kinds. He can make it, too! Very well! You name it, he can make it… chocolate, tapioca, vanilla, rice… all of them. He hasn't gotten the chance lately, though…

4. The last time he made pudding was about a month ago when Gabriel was making a nice batch of banana pudding for his mother, he got his hand burned. He thought about how delightful it would be to finally have that healing power…

5. His hat was a gift from his watchmaker father. It was a secondhand hat (get it? _Second hand?_ A clock?). His mother took it and sewed something on the inside for him.

She sewed on his initials and "sky's the limit".

6. You're probably wondering about some of the powers Sylar has 'stolen' lately. He won't tell you all of them. But let him just tell you about his ice powers, photographic memory (new!), extra-double-jointed body, ability to paint the future (also new!), and his most prized telekinesis.

7. It **kills **our friend Sylar about how _very CLOSE_ he was to having Peter Petrelli's power- the power to absorb others' powers by just being near them. And maybe all the powers Peter has that he doesn't!

8. Sylar had wondered for a while now… if Nathan and Peter had powers… what is their mother's power? If only he could get close to her… that would in turn meaning getting close to Claire Bennett… again, so. Very. Close.

9. He didn't mean to kill his mother. But she was being unreasonable! ... She wouldn't listen! ... It was an accident!

No matter. Gabriel will just have to work as hard as he can to be as _special_ as possible.

10. Sylar always wondered if he could get somebody's special ability or trait by looking at their brains even if they weren't considered 'evolved'. Could he be a good writer if he went after J. K. Rowling or Gabriel Garcia Marquez? Would Sylar be a good actor if he went after Matt Damon? Would he be a good musician if he went for Sir Paul McCartney's head? Who knows… the only way Sylar will find out is if he tries. Now… what was that he heard about Paul McCartney coming to town for a concert?

11. The life-size snow globe incident with his mother in her apartment… again, it was an accident; you don't understand! He got caught up in the moment! To the point where he wasn't even fully _there_, for crying out loud! And how could he not lose himself every once in a while, with all that power?! The only way you could understand how he feels is if it ever happened to you.

If it hasn't happened to you, then don't bother trying. You couldn't understand.

12. Sylar has noticed a layer of stubble growing around his chin. It used to be that when he saw this he would, of course, shave it off. That's what society expects him to do, right? Well, he isn't society's servant anymore. He's above that now.

13. Sylar has realized that he is maybe actually a bit of a better painter than Isaac. Actual future sight abilities aside.

14. Gabriel loves the internet. He googled "Sylar" and plenty of pages came up. An impressive amount of pages just for him! The hits also included a couple of completely unrelated articles on the correct usage of melon ballers, but it still counts.

15. One deep, dark secret: upon listening to the latest hits, something he hasn't gotten the chance to do in a while, Sylar has gained a fondness for the music of Justin Timberlake, Ludacris, and Jessica Simpson. Keep quiet about that now!

16. Sylar's best childhood friend was killed in a car accident. He _sure_ wished he had the _power_ to _stop_ that speeding _car_.

17. Sylar doesn't have to feel guilt about the lives he's taken. He's taking them for power… which he needs! If you understood how he felt about this, then you wouldn't think him so horrible, so villainous. He doesn't need to feel guilt about the waitress, or Suresh, or the little girl's parents, or Isaac, or anybody!

He's above guilt, above regret… that doesn't mean they don't exist for him.

18. Sometimes, just every once in a while, (but not often! Not often at all!) Sylar has to push himself a bit to saw certain people's heads open.

Except for the guy who said Sylar looked like a child molester. That took no effort at all.

19. Gabriel calls his eyebrows "defined", thank you very much.

20. You're probably wondering, "why the killing just for power?". In Sylar's opinion, time to take off the rose-colored glasses. It's just rude to tempt him with powers, prancing about in front of him, _using_ your powers willy-nilly, when you please, and only then! Especially when you don't deserve them! No one deserves the powers of the new race like Sylar does!

"Why does he deserve them?" You still don't understand… nobody does! They never have, they never will. Society, each individual in it, and you, too.

So look harder! Try, just TRY to see things from _his_ point of view. He's not the only evil… Petrelli… Linderman… and you act like he's the villain. At least he has his reasons.

Reasons that you could never, _would_ never understand.

21. Boom.

* * *


End file.
